Un beso
by NayukiUchiha
Summary: El cumpleaños de Takao está cerca, y no sabes qué regalarle. -¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños? -Un beso. MidoTaka . One-shot. [¡Feliz cumpleaños -atrasado-, Takaocchi!]


_**NotaAutora: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Les traigo un MidoTaka super fluff, por el cumple de Takao :3 ¡Espero les guste!**_  
 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Fic creado sin fines de lucro.**_

El cumpleaños de Takao estaba cerca, y tú aún no sabías qué regalarle.

Por supuesto, cualquier cosa que le des haría feliz al pelinegro, quien lo recibiría con una sonrisa y te agradecería hasta el cansancio.. pero tú quieres regalarle algo que realmente quiera. Y el problema es que no sabes qué es.

Faltan 5 días exactamente para su cumpleaños, y sigues sin tener ni la más mínima idea de qué demonios comprarle. ¿Algo relacionado con el deporte? No. ¿Ropa? Menos. ¿Regalarle su lucky ítem? Diug, podrían llegar a ser bragas.

Así que no te queda otra que preguntarle. Tu no le das mucha importancia a la sorpresa en los regalos, y tampoco quieres que te diga exacto qué. Pero una ayuda sería muy bienvenida. ¿Quiere algo de deporte, ropa, lucky ítems? Que te diga qué y tú haces el resto.

Están sentados en el patio del instituto, almorzando a la sombra de un árbol cuando se te ocurre preguntarle. Está de buen humor -como si alguna vez no lo estuviese-, así que decides que es un buen momento.

-Takao -lo llamas con tu usual tono, y él aparta la mirada de su comida y la posa en tí.  
-¿Qué, Shin-chan? -te pregunta poniendo toda su atención en tu persona, y por un momento te sientes nervioso por ello.  
-¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños? -y lo sueltas sin dar vueltas.  
-Shin-chan, eso deberías pensarlo tu~ -se queja.  
-Lo sé, no quiero que me digas exactamente qué cosa y hasta dónde puedo comprarla, simplemente dame una idea, alguna pista -le dices.  
-Hm.. la verdad es que no sé que puedo querer, déjame pensarlo -dice, y luego de meditar un segundo, su cara se cubre totalmente con un sonrojo y niega para sí mismo.

Y tú _te mueres_ por saber qué demonios es lo que le ha provocado ese sonrojo. A tal punto, que no puedes callar.

-Eso -le dices, y se sobresalta.  
-¿E-Eso? -pregunta, sonrojado y asustado de que le hayas leído la mente.  
-Lo que has pensado recién -te explicas-. Es obvio que se te ocurrió algo y luego te lo negaste. Dime que era, y te lo daré el día de tu cumpleaños.

Te mira alarmado, y luego mira al rededor en busca de ayuda, sonrojado.

-No te inventes nada más, Bakao -le adviertes-. Dime qué era lo que pensabas recién. Y lo sabré, porque te hizo sonrojar.

Listo, ahora no puede mentirte. A menos que piense en algo vergonzoso mientras te dice que quiere algo estúpido como un helado o una camiseta, y es muy poco probable que Takao haga eso. Sabe que ahora que te has percatado de que pensó en algo, no descansarás hasta saber la verdad, y le conviene decirlo de frente y a la primera.

El sonrojo en su cara no se va, y parece estar teniendo una discusión consigo mismo. Supones que discute si decírtelo o no, pero al final su cara derrotada demuestra que tú y su parte malvada han ganado.

-U-Un beso -te dice, totalmente sonrojado y mirando a cualquier parte menos a tí-.  
-¿¡Un b-beso!?  
-Un beso -repite, y ahora luce más calmado, pero no menos avergonzado-.

A tí no te molesta, y sabes que él lo sabe. Te lo veías venir, pero no en este tipo de situación. A tí te gusta Takao, te atreverías a decir que estás jodidamente enamorado de él. Y sabes que él está jodidamente enamorado de tí, porque el muy idiota es la persona menos disimulada que existe. Pero te sorprendió el echo de que cuando le preguntaste qué es lo que quería, lo primero que haya pensado es en tí. En un beso tuyo. Sonríes, y maldices porque quieres besarlo ahora mismo.

-De acuerdo -le dices, y una sonrisa se te escapa.

Takao queda embobado por la sonrisa que le has regalado, y tú te levantas. Lo observas, y parece caer recién en lo que ha sucedido. Se sonroja, se sobresalta, y te mira, incrédulo.

-¿D-De acuerdo!? -te pregunta, apuestas a que piensa que es una broma o un sueño.  
-Vámonos, Takao, hay que ir a clase -le dices mientras comienzas a caminar hacia el interior del edificio.  
-Ah- Sí -y lo escuchas pararse y correr detrás de tí.

..

Los 5 malditos días pasan malditamente lento. Y ahora que tienes su permiso, su petición mejor dicho, mueres por besarle a cada momento, peor que lo que ya lo hacías antes. Cuando te sonríe bobamente, cuando te llama "Shin-chan", cuando ríe por algo y cuando están solos.

Finalmente, el jodido día llega. La tarde anterior le has dicho a Takao que pase por tí caminando. Y no se lo dirás, pero simplemente no quieres hacerle pedalear el día de su cumpleaños.

Antes de salir de tu casa, escuchas a Oha-asa, y ella te dice que hoy será el comienzo de algo bueno y esperado. Curiosamente también le dice lo mismo a Escorpio.

Tocan el timbre, y cuando sales, allí está él. De pie, tan sonriente como siempre. Le notas algo nervioso, y apuestas a que piensa que lo besarás ahora y luego harás como si nada. Pero no, no harás eso. Se saludan, y aunque a las 12 en punto le has mandado un mensaje felicitándole, ahora vuelves a hacerlo, sonriéndole como si fuera lo más natural.

El resto del día transcurre de lo más normal, con la excepción de que todos lo felicitan y algunos le entregan regalos. Varios te preguntan qué le has regalado, y tu respondes que no es de su incumbencia. Algún sempai del club te susurra en voz demasiado alta que en la noche no le destroces la cadera, porque es un buen jugador y lo necesitan, y luego de maldecirlo en respuesta, los sempais ríen porque ambos están sonrojados.

Luego de la práctica, cuando caminan de regreso a casa bajo la luz de las farolas de la calle, notas que Takao luce algo.. decepcionado. De seguro piensa que te has olvidado o que finges haberlo olvidado. Pero no. Tu simplemente guardaste el beso para el momento del día en el que normalmente sientes más ganas de besarle.

Llevan caminando algunas cuadras, en las calles desiertas, cuando te armas de valor y tomas su mano. Sientes como Takao se tensa, sorprendido por tu accionar, pero luego se relaja y agarra tu mano también.

Piensas en que su mano es cálida y suave, aunque las vendas no permitan que la toques con tus dedos. Por primera vez en tu vida, maldices a las jodidas vendas por existir, y piensas que tus triples te importan un carajo al lado de tomar la mano de Takao.

Caminan un poco más así, tranquilos. Miras al pelinegro de reojo, y vez que ahora luce algo feliz y algo nervioso. Más nervioso que feliz, y te apuestas toda la suerte del mundo a que es porque piensa que luego de tomarse de la mano, en cualquier momento lo besarás.

Y no sabe cuánta razón tiene.

Comienzas a ponerte nervioso a medida que se acerca la esquina donde se separan de caminos. Normalmente Takao sigue contigo y luego regresa dos cuadras por puro placer de acompañarte, pero no quieres besarle en la puerta de tu casa, porque en ésta hay cámaras de seguridad. Ruegas para que Takao no note tu corazón acelerado, y luego de un momento notas que en tu mano no sólo palpita desbocadamente el tuyo. Takao está igual.

Cuando llegan a la dicha esquina, ambos se detienen. Se gira y te mira, como esperando tu reacción. Te paras frente a él, y con tu mano libre acaricias su mejilla. Te mira a los ojos y se sonroja, sorprendido por tu actitud, y le sonríes para tranquilizarlo.

Te acercas lentamente a él, encorvándote levemente, y Takao se para más erguido. En el momento en que sus caras están lo suficientemente cerca, y sus alientos chocan, lo miras a los ojos durante un instante, y luego le besas.

Le besas lento, disfrutándolo. Takao corresponde torpemente, nervioso, y tú rodeas su cintura con tus brazos. Pides permiso lamiendo su labio inferior con tu lengua, y Takao lentamente abre su boca.

En cuestión de segundos te has aprendido de memoria cada detalle de esa boca que tanto deseabas besar, y Takao ahora enreda sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello. Aprietas el agarre de su cintura, acercándolo más a tí, y luego se detienen. Necesitan respirar.

Ambos respiran agitadamente, aunque el beso ha sido lento. No se separan más que unos centímetros, para poder mirarse a los ojos, sin romper el abrazo. Takao está sonrojado, y sus labios están húmedos, y tú sabes que te encuentras en el mismo estado.

-Bakao.. -le dices casi en un susurro- Te amo.  
-Te amo, Shin-chan~ -responde, y nunca le has visto tan serio, ni tan sonrojado.

Vuelves a besarle, y esta vez no te resistes a morderle el labio inferior, obteniendo un jadeo como respuesta. Luego de un momento, el beso se termina, y ambos saben que tienen que separarse e ir cada uno a su casa.

Esconde su cara en el hueco entre tu hombro y tu cuello, y tu lo abrazas más fuerte. Como si el abrazarse mejor hiciera que el tiempo pasara más lento. Aspiras el aroma de su cabello, y lo acaricias delicadamente, para descubrir que es la cosa más suave que jamás has tocado.

-Shin-chan.. -te llama, aún sin mirarte-.  
-¿Hm? -dices en respuesta.  
-Me has dado tantos regalos juntos, que no sé cómo sigo vivo aún -dice, y notas el sonrojo en sus orejas.  
-Lo mismo digo, Bakao. -le dices.

Luego de lo que parecieron segundos pero que seguramente fueron más de 20 minutos, se separan. Tomas su cara entre tus manos, y besas su frente y sus labios, y luego le observas alejarse.

Cuando gira en la siguiente esquina, comienzas a caminar hacia tu casa, y no puedes esperar hasta mañana para volver a verlo, y volver a besarlo, a abrazarlo, a tomar su mano.

Y te dices a tí mismo, que estás más jodidamente enamorado de lo que creías.

 _ **NotaAutora: ¡Espero que les haya gustado! *u* Y, ya saben, las autoras se alimentan de reviews para vivir(?) Saludos~**_


End file.
